monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barbatos/@comment-32219770-20190730072439/@comment-29393109-20190823165557
"Firstly, PKAGuil, I was talking to the fallblade guy, not you None of my comment was directed at you" Doesn't mean I can't talk about how stupid you have to be to think Barbatos should be ranked higher than or on par with Al Canine, Neobuki, 6/10 Warmasters, Faraday, Marquis, Saika, etc. "Are you seriously judging his life and speed wrt to today's monsters ? // You know he's ancient right ?, Not very fair" That's literally how the metagame works, what am I supposed to do? Compare him to 2016-17 Monsters in 2019? No that's retarded, you have to compare any Monster to the Top Tier ones of today's metagame. If you want to call the comparison between a Monster released in like 2015 or 2016 to 2019 Monsters like Helgudin you can complain to SP about how shitty of a job they're doing at making a balanced game. "I didn't say he is better than all SS monsters" You literally said he should be SS+, that IS better than all the SS Monsters. It's also on par with all the SS+ Monsters, as the Monsters within Ranks are in alphabetical order, soooooo :v "I siud, as the pinnacle of doing Damage, he deserves a spot in the top tiers ( SS or SS+ )" I'm going to copy and paste Barbatos' Counters Section on this very page so your braindead brain can comprehend why Barbatos is nowhere near SS+ material. "As Barbatos has a very low Speed and bad Trait, this makes him very vulnerable to most forms of Control. Anything that isn't CDA or Total Blind will work as Master of Pain has 0 CD and Devil Form and Blood Covenant will work normally even when Barbatos is Total Blinded. A great example would be Zimnyaya, as he can both Stun and Freeze Barbatos. Due to Barbatos' very squishy 28k Life, he's very susceptible to any Attackers with decent damage output, Light Attackers such as Taiga, Lady Solaris, Draghar, Wyrmlad and others work especially well, seeing as they have the Elemental advantage. Likewise, as Devil Form, Blood Covenant and Master of Pain drain so much of Barbatos' Life, Torture Effects work very well, Saulot and the aforementioned Draghar, who have Torture Effects on their Status Casters and can apply other Torture Effects on top of theirs (Draghar notably can apply Curse, which works excellently against Barbatos' Extra Turns) can easily chip down Barbatos' Life until he dies. Speaking of Extra Turns, Anticipation Monsters such as Tijen (a Light Monster), Marquis De Flambe (who has a lot of Torture Effects) and Warmaster Necromancer (who can Turn Transfer into an Attacker or a Denier) can destroy Barbatos before he can set up, Master of Pain might have 90 damage, but it's only Single Target and Hellfire's measly 35 damage won't do much either off of a 3476 Power Stat. Dunn Ra just destroys Barbatos, she Mega Taunt, meaning her allies are protected from whatever Barbatos does, she can also apply Curse and resists Master of Pain." "when I said Barbatos is OP I meant it figuratively" Inb4 the "I wAs TalKiNg To AppLEpIe!!!" response, but wtfdym by Barbatos being "figuratively" OP? Is this some sort of peasant joke I have too much intellect to comprehend? "And pkaGuil, comparing a normal rank 2 monster with a Rank 4 Xiron ? I'am a f2p guy, I don't have Nemesis, but I do beat them often" Yes, I'm comparing virgin Rank 2 Barbatos to chad Xiron the owo. Also, beating the Hydratilas, Lucifires and Nadiels in Gold I isn't the most impressive thing in the world. "Sure actually I can beat Xiron, but I do that with my other monsters, not just Barbatos, Although Barbatos is the one who kills Xiron" Yeah and? It's not Barbatos that's doing all the work, it's your other monsters, also, *presses X to doubt, like, a lot*. "And as for " when I am above gold " I already am and have been for an year, I'am easily 6000+ , have 7 Warmasters and I still love my Barbatos" >Barbatos >6k+ Trophies Pick one "So maybe next time verify if I was insulting you in the first place before bashing me" Maybe next time verify if I have freedom of speech before saying something in bashing distance, last I checked, I have freedom of speech so I can talk about whatever the fuck I want.